Eviction
by Brusome
Summary: As you may have guessed if you're smart like me :D this story has something to do with being evicted. Partially funny, some harsher bits included. Please R and R, or else I won't know if it's popular! Rated K , bacause I'm cool Oo;;
1. Races and Warnings

**A/N: This is a NEW story. I got bored of the Big Brawler House, consequently, I will not be continuing with it holds for crying due to boredness and due unpopularity. Anyway, looking forwards, here is a BRAND NEW story for you to enjoy! I own NONE of this story, or it's characters.**

"Three... Two... One..." Zack counted, "Go!"

On that final count, Zack and his twin brother, Cody, rapidly started off. They were having an energetic roller skating race around the lobby of the Tipton hotel. Narrowly avoiding high paying guests, Zack and Cody sped up and down the ramps, around the soft green sofas, and over the small oak table. As they sped past the candy counter, Zack cheekly swiped a packet of chocolate buttons of the desk as Maddie had her back turned. She had a confused look on her face when she realised that the packet was missing.

"And the win goes too..." Zack screamed, triumphantly. At that moment, an all too familiar hand patted Zack's shoulder. He nervously turned around, to find that the hand belonged to a fairly short man, wearing a Tipton employee uniform.

"I think, that would be me," Mr Moseby said, sarcastically. He was the manager of the Boston Tipton. "Yet again, you have taken it a step too far."

As he said that, Carey, Zack and Cody's mother came out of the lift. She noticed Mr Moseby complaining at Zack and Cody, "Zachary and Cody Martin," Carey said, glaring at her twins, "What has happened this time?"

Before Zack and Cody had time to open their mouths, Mr Moseby began to explain, "Your twin terrors decided to have a destructive race around the hotel lobby, causing distress to many of our guests. I could charge your twins with destructive behaviour _and_ theft," at that point, Mr Moseby stared at the packet of dairy treats in Zack's hands. Zack tried to hide them for Carey's sight. Mr Moseby continued, "Unfortunately, they aren't old enough. This has gone _way_ to far Carey. I will deliberate over the punishment, it will be revealed early tomorrow morning." He stomped off, angrily. Carey folded her arms, and raised an eyebrow at her destructive twins.

"You two have some explaining to do," Carey angrily said.

"And some giving back to do," Maddie interupted, taking the packet of chocolate buttons out of Zack's hand, running back to her counter

- - -

Back in their suite, Carey sat her boys on the comfortable sofa. They put their hands in their laps, and looked at their feet.

"Well," Carey glared, "I'm still searching for an explaination."

"We were just so bored," Zack whined, "We had nothing to do! We found our roller blades, and decided to have a race."

"Actually, I was forced to do that," Cody explained, pulling a ten dollar note out of his trouser pocket, "He gave me this."

"Which _wasn't_ from your purse, mom," Zack covered up. Carey raised an eyebrow, not believing her son.

"Of course it wasn't," Cody implied, sarcastically, "It was from all the money that _you've_ saved up. All three cents."

"It's not my fault I have a mild addiction to video games," Zack sighed, "Alien Dunk Slamma Jamma VIII was said in the reviews to be the best game since Alien Dunk Slamma Jamma VII!"

"Well, that's why it has another version," Cody moaned, "To me, it is just another one of those mind-boggling games that make the corperate companies more moeny. And judging by the price of these games, even the company cleaners would be millionaires!"

Zack blankly stared at Cody, "Did someone shovea stick up your nose and forget to take it out? You seem to have explained, _Alien_, _Dunk_, _Slamma_, _Jamma_, _Eight_, as well, a piece of homework!"

"Do not undermime the amount of _fun_ homework can bring," Cody said, matter-of-factly, "Some people actually find homework a fun passtime, or hobby."

"I rest my case," Zack said, "Someone _must_ have stuck a stick up your nose."

Soon enough, Zack and Cody were having yet another heated argument. After a few minutes of pointless bickering, carey split them up

"Anyway," Carey sighed, as she broke the brothers apart, "As Mr Moseby rightly said, this has gone _way_ to far, who knows what the punishment will be? It could be something like, being banned from the games room, or a cut off on my wages, who knows?"

Little did they know, the punishment was going to be bigger than Carey believed.

**A/N: How do you like it? Pretty cool, huh? Who knows what the punishment will be? Find out in the next chapter!  
I love getting your reviews, so please review it!**


	2. Boots and Opportunity

**No reviews so far? Wahh! D:  
Next chapter, here it comes!**

That night, Carey was unable to rest. She sat up and stared at the clock. _1:48_. She really needed to get some rest! All that was going through her mind was what Mr Moseby had said. He had sounded extremely serious when he had mentioned that they were going to be punished was a too harsh a thought to sleep on.

In the boy's bedroom, Zack and Cody were awake, but pretending to be asleep, to avoid being caught out by each other.

(_This time we blew it._) Cody worriedly thought, (_Stupid Zack, dragging me into that stupid race. I didn't even _win_! That race was totally pointless, yet the punishment was going to be far from worth that stupid, stupid race!_)

Yet Zack's thoughts were a lot different, (_All Cody's fault. All Cody's fault. All Cody's fault. I bet that Moseby won't even do anything. He's said the same old thing over and over and over again, and the worst that has happened is a slight shout! What are mom and Cody so worried about?_)

- - -

Deeper into the night, there was a disturbing knock on the Martin's suite door. Carey squinted her eyes, and stared at the clock. _3:21_. It felt like she'd only just fallen to sleep! Dragging her feet across the floor, she tiredly opened the suite door. Suddenly, about five Tipton employees burst through the doors. They all had fairly big luggage cases in their hands, and started to pack only a few items into them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Carey yawned, worriedly, "What's going on? What on earth are you doing?" Carey noticed one of the luggage packers was Esteban, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, mother of little blonde peoples," Esteban sternly said, "We are all under Mr Moseby's orders to do this."

"But, but, why?" Carey stuttered, "What have we done wrong?"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better," Esteban caringly implied, "If I was in charge, I would not do this to you, Miss Martin."

"Aww," Carey said, adoringly, though sarcastically, "It doesn't make me feel one bit better!"

At this moment, Zack and Cody were awoken by the racket going on in their suite. Their big eyes opened wider as they gazed upon the suite, void of any of their belongings. Their expressions were a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Erm... Were we robbed or something while we were asleep?" Cody stuttered, confused.

"If we were, mom musn't be a very good guard!" Zack joked. Carey and Cody stared at him, unbelievelingly, "Just trying to raise the mood, ya' know?"

"Don't ask me what's going on, because I haven't a clue!" Carey stared, "And whatever they're doing, I'm sure they have the wrong room!"

"Fortunately for me, they have the right room..." a familiar voice called from the doorway. Carey and the twins and noticed Mr Moseby's head poked around their door. He slowly approached them, "Due to the many _events_ that have happened, I have had no choice but to, _evict_, you from the Tipton. Carey, you were an asset to the hotel. Boys, not so much. If you are looking for someone to blame, its your boys."

Carey collapsed onto the sofa, sweat pouring down her face. Where would they live? How would they cope? How could Carey find a better paying job?

"I'll expect you _hooligans_ out of the hotel in half an hour," Mr Moseby, "Or I will have security drag out the, ahem, buskers..."

Carey broke down. Zack and Cody did their best to comfort her, though they were hurting inside too.

"I'll miss my job!" Carey cried.

"I'll miss the kitchen!" Cody shreiked.

"I'll miss fit ladies!" Zack implied, trying to copy his brother and mother, who was looking at him.

"I mean, cute girls!"

"Hot mammas?"

"Nice babes?"

"Fine, _good-looking female humanoids_..."

"That's better," Carey said, forcing a weak smile.

- - -

Reluctantly dragging their suprisingly light suitcases down to the lobby, Maddie, being as considerate as she was, came over to them.

"Hey, guys," Maddie chirped, "What's with the suitcases?"

"We were booted out by Mr Moseby," Carey explained, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Actually, I can call him Marian now, he's not my boss."

Cody, Maddie and Zack couldn't help giggling at Mr Moseby silly name.

"Well, we have a spare room," Maddie offered, kindly, "You can stay with us if you want!"

Carey started breathing heavily, excited, "Oh my goodness, that would be so perfect!" Carey cried out, "Thank you so much!"

"We have one spare bedroom," Maddie explained, "It has one single bed, so you'll have to sleep on the floor..."

"Is it carpeted?" Carey asked, curious.

"Yes." Maddie replied.

"Then I'm okay with that!" Carey cheered.


End file.
